


More Than We Bargained For

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelters, Dogs, F/M, Marcus is Marcus, Puppies, Slow Burn, Which means falling hopelessly in love with abby and making a damn fool of himself, but she likes it, gratuitous flirting, it's cute, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Abby Griffin founded the shelter after her husband's death a few years prior. She and her young daughter are the sole employees. One Saturday a tall, dark-haired man and his two children walk in looking to adopt. By the end of the process, they'll end up with more than they bargained for.A tale of families bonding, new found love and of coursepuppies!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alstat for the idea, love you boo!

The shelter was supposed to have been something they did together. Jake loved animals, he stopped and petted every dog they passed on the street. It had started out as just fostering. A litter of puppies at first, then more as they grew more skilled until their house was more animal amenities than people ones. 

It was all perfectly easy. Take care of the animal until it was old or ready enough to be adopted and cry when they found their forever home. Little Clarke loved it too, she was just like her father. Completely head over heels for anything with paws and fur It was all perfectly easy, at least it was supposed to be.

Occasionally, Jake would be called into the adoption center to help with events and maintenance, something he was more than happy to do. He went in one morning after being called to help with a round of Parvo vaccinations, Abby staying home to watch over their latest troublemaker (A golden Labrador mix named Otto that loved to snack on carpet) when disaster struck. 

A brush fire brought on by a dry spring and even drier summer spread and caught on the edge of the kennels. Sending everything up in flames. Jake was trapped in a compound off the back of the main building. The roof collapsed and he was unable to make it out. 

Three years after his death she’d made a call to the construction company. Having them pour a large concrete slab in her more than accommodating backyard. The foundation of what would become her next calling. It was completely on a whim, something Jake had always talked about opening their own shelter. She had been staring out the back door, Otto’s head laying protectively on her feet when it had hit her. 

She couldn’t bring her husband back but keeping his memory alive by fulfilling one of his dreams.

The Jacob H. Griffin animal rescue was started on a whim but quickly became something incredible.

*******

The adoption had only been solidified a month ago but he swears it feels like yesterday. Bellamy and Octavia, 13 and 9 respectively, had become his world. Taking up every part of his day and happily so. He knew he wasn’t exactly supposed to spoil them but they hadn’t gotten the childhood they deserved and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to give it back to them. 

Which is how he found himself driving out to the outskirts of town to adopt a puppy. Something Octavia had been off the walls about ever since she brought up the idea and didn’t immediately get no.

To tell the truth, Marcus had been entertaining the idea of getting a dog for some time. He just never really got around to it, all the paperwork and that stuff. Plus it wouldn’t really be fair to the animal with how much time he spent at work. But with Octavia’s giggles as she bounced up and down, shoving the laptop into his face to show him a picture of yet another dog he couldn’t really make excuses anymore. 

Which is how he found himself driving along a stretch of country road looking for the sign for the animal shelter. He’d looked it up online, noticing it was the top rated in all of the area. Best known for its no-kill policy and accommodations for the animals.

“Are you really going to let us get a dog, Mr. Kane?” Bellamy whispered, peering into the backseat at Octavia who was somehow fast asleep. “Of course, why else would I bring you out here,” he smiled but it quickly faltered when he looked over at the boy. Who was frowning, hands fidgeting in the way that told Marcus he was nervous. “Our last foster dad, he...he liked to play tricks on us. O’s always wanted a dog, she’s crazy about animals, and she asked him for one too. He said yes and brought us to the shelter in town but when Octavia found a puppy she wanted he laughed and took us home. O was crushed, it took forever for her to feel better. She can’t go through that again.” 

“Bellamy, you’re not in the foster system anymore. You’re going to be staying with me forever unless of course, you decide you want to be somewhere else. I want to take care of both of you until you’re ready to go off into the world, and after too. I’m not going to abandon you.” He turned down the road, stopping in the drive of the shelter. “I want you to know, that I’m here for you. Whenever you need me I’m here for you, for both of you.” Bellamy nodded, he wasn’t one for words but the look in his eyes told Marcus he had been heard. “Octavia, if you’re too tired to look at the dog’s sweetheart we can always....go home.” Octavia’s eyes snapped open and she launched herself out of the car, stumbling a little on the gravel road. “No way! I’m awake I’m awake!” She ran up, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the entrance Bellamy following close behind. “What do you think about German Shepherds oh-oh-oh, we could train one and have him be a guard dog. He’d protect the house and stuff wouldn’t that be super cool  _ or _ we could get a basset hound, they’re really big and fluffy and they have  _ giant  _ ears. They wouldn’t be very good guard dogs but they’re  _ adorable. _ ” Octavia rambled on, listing off more dog breeds than he knew existed all the way into the front office. 

Upon noticing it was empty he panicked for a moment, thinking they were closed and he was going to have to break it to Octavia. Her heart was set on going home with a new furry friend  _ today _ not tomorrow. It wasn’t until a blonde haired girl, around Octavia’s age, bounded out of one of the doors he let out a breath. “Excuse me,” he started, waiting till the girl’s eyes found him. “I’m looking for someone to speak to about adopting a dog.” 

“I can help you, I know all about dogs. Animals are my favorite thing.” She walked over to him, sticking out her tiny hand for him to shake but Octavia beat him to it. “No way! Animals are my favorite too. Dogs especially they’re just so cuddly!” The little girl smiled, taking Octavia’s hand and pulling her towards one of the exits. “Come on, I can show you all our big dogs first. We have to get mom if you want to see the puppies!” Octavia dashed after her, barely giving Marcus and Bellamy time to follow as the little girl led them outside and towards the sound of barking dogs. Bellamy gave him a look as the two girls marched on, twisting around a final corner before the kennels came into view. “Mom! Mom! Where are you we have  _ people!”  _ The little girl yelled, stopping every few feet to reach out and pet one of the dogs through the gate of the kennel.  He heard steps from behind him, turning and coming face to face with a woman. Nearly crashing together and knocking each other over. “Clarke what on earth-” The woman stopped, stepping back enough so she could hold out her hand for him to shake.

He was dumbstruck if he had any less sense his mouth would be hanging agape. Just staring. Soft brown hair done up in a simple twist, a few wispy strands framing her face. Tight white shirt covered up with a pair of faded work overalls and finished off with a pair of simple shoes. It wasn’t at all a revealing or proactive outfit, it was clearly solely for the purpose of making work as comfortable as possible. She was radiant, magnificent, the most-

“Sir, is there something I can help you with?” She said, snapping his attention back to the present. “I uh, um. Yes, this is dog and she’s interested in adopting an Octavia.” Her eyebrows raised, a small twitch in her lips - _ god they looked so soft- _ indicated she was hiding a smirk. He wanted to kick himself. “Sorry, my head's in the clouds. My daughter,” he doesn’t miss the way the girl beams at this, “Octavia has been begging me for a dog for ages, and well, I figured there wasn’t a better place to find the perfect match.” The woman smiled and his knees went weak. “Well, you definitely came to the right place. My name’s Abby and I’ll be happy to help you with anything you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little puppy love and some not so innocent stares

t “Well, you definitely came to the right place. My name’s Abby and I’ll be happy to help you with anything you need.” Abby stuck out her hand for him to shake. He tried not to focus on how soft her skin was or how tiny her hand was but how perfectly theirs fit together. “Is there a specific breed you’re looking for, a specific reason you’re looking to adopt. Service dog, traveling companion, guard dog, a gift for your wife?”

“Oh not that, he’s single,” Bellamy blurted before he had a chance to stop him. “We’re getting a dog because Octavia can’t stop talking about them, and I guess they’re kinda cute.” Marcus blushed, heart fluttering a little when she smiled again. “Well, Octavia is it?” She looked over at Octavia, who was deep in hushed conversation with Clarke and tried to get her attention. “Do you know what kind of dog you’d like to adopt. We have all kinds.” 

“Can’t we take them all around mom, please! No one else is coming today and I want to hang out with Octavia. Please please please, mom.”

Abby looked over at him, having to cough a little to bring back his focus. “Is that alright with you....”

“Marcus, and that’s fine as long as you don’t mind.” Abby reached up to tighten her ponytail, the action causing her arms to tense, sinew tightening under tanned skin he very much wanted to kiss. 

He shook his head, speeding up to a jog to catch up with the others as they headed towards another pod of kennels.

*******

Octavia and Clarke headed up the group, jumping and chatting excitedly. It was clear they were going to be good friends. Octavia was a social butterfly, to begin with, she could connect with almost anyone if she put her mind to it, but this seemed effortless. 

Clarke would give a fact or bit of trivia about a certain breed and Octavia would bounce back with more facts or even a dog of the same breed that starred in a movie or TV program. (Usually making both of them erupt into giggles.)

Bellamy was a bit more tentative, situating himself in the middle of the group, a bit behind Octavia and Clarke but well in front of Abby and Marcus. Occasionally joining in on a bit of fun and lightly teasing his sister. 

The adults hung back, letting the three kids tour the facility but still keeping a watchful eye. (What exactly what Marcus was watching, wasn’t to be said for certain, but he’d caught her eyes straying as well so maybe they were even.)

“You have lovely children. They’re both so well behaved, even with all this space to run around in Clarke’s still a handful.” She chuckles softly, watching her daughter giggle as she takes one too many treats from the dispenser dropping them all over the floor. “I’d like to say I had something to do with it but I only adopted them a few months ago, Clarke seems wonderful though.” 

“Oh, well they look just like you.” His reply was cut short by all three kids bounding over. Clarke leading the group and crashing right into her mother, hanging on the pockets of her overalls. “ _ Please _ oh please can we see the puppies mom, I want to show Octavia ruff and tuff!” Abby sighed, disentangling Clarke from her clothes, tickling the girl's sides just a little. “Clarke, you know they’re not old enough to be adopted, and you have to be quiet when you go in there. Their little ears are sensitive.” 

“Please please, we double promise to be quiet, right guys?” Octavia and Bellamy both jumped excitedly, now flocking to him to try and convince Abby. “Bell, O settle down, please. We are guests, show your host respect please,” He warned, glad to see them calm down instantly. “We promise to be quiet if we go in to see the puppies Mrs. Abby,” Octavia begged, shaking her clasped hands in front of her making a strained face. “Alright, alright, but you have to be very quiet and wash your hands. We don’t want anyone getting sick.” 

Abby led them back towards the main compound, smiling and calling each dog by name. Laughing when they all barked back happily, jumping up on the fences in greeting. It only hit him when they were passing the front desk, no one occupying it. That they were the only people on the property. She ran the whole shelter by herself, and damn if that didn’t make him fall a little harder. 

“Right now, we’ve got a litter of golden retrievers, they’re only about three weeks old but they’re still adorable little fuzz balls.” She finished rubbing the hand sanitizer into her skin, taking a key from her back pocket and unlocking a door with tiny yaps coming from behind it.

Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy rushed in, all squealing in quiet delight when 7 tiny bundles bounded over to lick at their feet through the holes of a baby gate. “They’re so  _ tiny, _ ” Bellamy gasped, looking expectantly at Marcus. The most excited he’d ever seen him since they’d first come home. “You all can go in and play with them if you’re careful. Clarke will show you how to hold them.”

“We can  _ hold _ them!” Octavia whispered astonishedly, body practically vibrating with pent-up excitement. “Of course silly, they’re only a little fun to look at. They’re even  _ more  _ fun to play with.” Clarke opened the gate, carefully slipping inside so none of the puppies escaped. Clarke scrambles to the back corner of the pen, laughing as 7 little bodies hop after her. “Come on, this is always the hardest part,” she laughs, two golden fluffs licking her ankles. 

Abby leans against the wall, her eyes going slowly between him and the three kids, smiling. ”Do  _ you _ want to hold one?” She asks, smirking at both of their divided attention. ”Oh no, it’s fine I-”

“Come on, Marcus. You’ll probably end up taking one home. You might as well cuddle with one beforehand.” She bent down, scooping up one of the pups and cradling it in her arms, the small ball of fur yawning contentedly. “This is Wilhelm, he’s the oldest of the group.” She sets the dog in his arms, softly laughing when he tenses up just a bit. “You’re not going to hurt him, just hold him like you would a baby.” She kneels down next to him, helping situate the small dog in his arms. “See, not so bad is-” A small burp, a little yawn and-

“ _ Yuck!” _ Clarke says, covering her mouth with her hand. “He  _ puked _ on you,  _ gross!” _

“Crap, here let me take him. I’m so sorry, I forgot I fed them just a little before you came. He must’ve moved around to much-oh your shirt, I can run that through the wash to get the stain out.” She sets the puppy back inside the fence and grabs the hem of his shirt. Pulling it off before he even has a chance to protest. “I’ll be right back,” She said, muttering to herself about changing formulas as she ran in the direction of the large house occupying another part of the property. 

“She took your shirt.” Bellamy leaned against the gate, a puppy jumping on his leg. “You want to take her shirt.”

“ _ Bellamy!” _ The boy shrugged, grinning when Marcus couldn’t hide the reddening of his cheeks. “What, I’m just speaking the truth is all. Besides, I don’t think you’re ever going to get Octavia to leave. She’s in heaven.” They both looked back at the two girls, both of which were sat cross-legged on the ground letting a mob of tiny goldens jump and lick their faces. Giggling when one of them would stumble over the other. “You’re having fun too, right?” Marcus asked, suddenly unsure. “Of course, but I’d be even happier if we got two-”

_ “Don’t push it,” _ Marcus warned playfully hitting the boy’s shoulder. “Alright, alright. One dog for now, but I want pizza on the way home. Deal?” Marcus rolled his eyes, looking back at Octavia and knowing she’d be hungry soon too. “Deal.”

*******

Abby had returned shortly after, claiming her washing machine had very conveniently broken and she couldn’t get it repaired for a few days. “Oh it’s no worry, I can just wash it at home.”

“Are you sure?” Marcus smiled, trying to show her it really was all right. (Of course, at this point she could say she was a murderer and he’d be okay but doesn’t matter now.) “I’ve got plenty of shirts just like it, there’s really no worries.” 

“Alright, if you say, but I’m still going to give you one of our volunteer shirts. I can’t let you leave without something to wear.” Marcus accepted the shirt gladly, trying to drown out the little voice that told him to pass it up in favor of watching her eyes occasionally drag down his chest, lingering on every defined muscle. “Thank you for everything Abby, we’ll definitely be back soon to adopt.”

“What! I thought we were getting a dog today!” Octavia cried, suddenly panicked. Marcus knelt down, pushing a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. “Kiddo you were so busy playing with Clarke that you forgot to look around for the dog you wanted,” he looked up at Abby, hoping for more than just Octavia’s sake she’d say yes. “But if Mrs. Griffin doesn’t mind we might be able to come back tomorrow and have another look around.” Abby gave him a soft smile, hands shoved into the pockets of her overalls. “That sounds lovely, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you three again.”


End file.
